villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henrietta Von Marzipan
Heinrich Von Marzipan (real name Henrietta) is a recurring villain from the animated TV series Codename: Kids Next Door. As Numbuh 5's German Candy Hunting rival and ex-best friend, he is based on the Nazi villains from Indiana Jones Films. He and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that culminated in him being caught red-handed with a bag of sacred golden caramels and being grounded for a month. Heinrich's first appeared in "Operation J.E.W.E.L.S.", Where he opens the hidden Tomb of King Two Tons Of Candy with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him, and he tries to destroy Numbuh 5 for sabotaging his candy. He is returned to normal when Numbuh 5 reclaims the candy jewel. In "Operation R.A.B.B.I.T.", Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit Mr. Fluffleupagus, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2, as well as a girl by the name Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his death. At the end of the episode, however, he is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster. He returns in "Operation C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.", which directly continues this storyline, to enact his revenge on Numbuh 5. He explains that after being turned to chocolate, everything he touched was turned into chocolate as well, Which intiallly worked out well for him. After a time, however, Heinrich grew tired of chocolate and begin craving a cheeseburger. When he tried to eat one, it turned into chocolate, and soon realized that he could not eat anything but chocolate. He is defeated when Abigail melts him and covers him in marshmallows found on Mars, and is taken to the KND Arctic Prison, Where the Kids Next Door scientists return him to normal. While incarcerated, Heinrich receives a package from Numbuh 5 containing a cheeseburger. Unfortunately for him it has pickles on it, which he hates. In "Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.", Heinrich had been kidnapped from prison by Black John Licorice and his band of evil Licorice Pirates, Who need a candy seed that Heinrich selfishly ate in order to break a curse bestowed on them for cutting down licorice trees. Numbuh 5 joins forces with Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates in order to track down Black John and rescue Heinrich. Together, Stickybeard and Abby succeed, and Heinrich is once again sent to Arctic Prison. It is also revealed here that Heinrich was at one point Stickybeard's cabin boy. In "Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L.", his final appearance, the incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is explained, In order to create pieces of ancient golden caramel, a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself, he selfishly ate all of his caramels, causing him to lose the quality he sacrificed forever. Knowing that Heinrich could not control of his greed, Abigail left him behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him/her. Five years later, he tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to connect all the KND within half the continent and perform the same ritual using the massive amounts of candy contained inside them, affecting all the operatives in the treehouses, Heinrich taunts the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh 5 as he eats all her caramels. But before he eats her last one, Numbuh 5 reveals that she has been keeping Heinrich's last piece of caramel from five years ago, and thus his last chance to break the curse, waiting for him to learn how to share his candy. In a fit of blind fury Heinrich pushes her aside and takes the caramel, and when he is about to eat it, Abigail reminds him of how he used to be and how much she cares about him. Thus, Heinrich is driven to tears and gives her back the caramel, thus breaking the curse. Everyone affected by the ritual is returned to normal, and it is revealed that Heinrich is really a beautiful young girl named Henrietta'' Von ''Marzipan who is Abigail's best friend and former candy hunting partner. Their friendship is restored and they bid each other farewell, but the other members of Sector V are understandably confused and grossed out by this relevation, except for Numbuh 4. When Numbuh 1 explains, Numbuh 4 freaked out. Trivia *This character has blonde hair and blue eyes, the ideal characteristics of a "Pure German" or "Aryan" according to the Nazi idelogy. *Heinrich Was Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, and Henrietta was voiced by Candi Milo. *Marzipan is a candy made up of ground almonds and sugar. *This character was an only German child, who wears a monocle. *This charatcer's prized quality is beauty, becoming an ugly boy after it was taken away. *Numbuh 5 often refers to this charatcer by the nickname Heiny. *In Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., Heinrich/Henrietta was the Damsel in distress, when He/She is not a villain. *This character is based on the Nazis from Indiana Jones Films. *This character is likely also a parody of Augustis Gloop from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. This is because Heinrich fell over into the chocolate lava, just like Augustus fell over into the chocolate river, and both were chubby, blonde German children with an obsession for sweets. Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Parody Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bullies Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Rich Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nazis Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper